


Dressing up for the party

by Yamiyoru



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Writing, Gag, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot? What Plot?, cross dressing, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji dresses up his party members to boost the morale but his personas have other motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing up for the party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Hunter/gifts), [fbn059](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbn059/gifts).



> It sprouted from Lilly_Hunter's comment about Souji talking to his Personas so I wrote it.  
> Thank you, Lilly_Hunter for the idea and sorry, I tried. I can't write well.

**Dressing up for the party**

Seta Souji is not a vain person. As long as his attire looks proper and neat, he does not care if it is the latest fashion or not. A black jacket over a dark dress shirt and throw them together with an equally black pants? What can go wrong? Perfect for any event. 

_For example, a funeral._  
_No. Like formal events._  
_To a party!_

Anyway, it is not like his entire wardrobe is black or blue. There are other colours as well. There is his white polo shirt for the summers and his white button shirts for school. If you add in his light grey winter coat, it is a good range.

_Black isn’t a colour._  
_Depending on the theory, white isn’t a color either._  
_Then, what are they?_  
_Colour blind colours! There’s a blue jersey!_

…….However, just because Souji does not care about dressing up, it does not justify him neglecting the needs of his party members. One look across, from Yosuke’s neon flashing pants, Chie’s well coordinated green outfits to Kanji’s death punk, Souji can tell the team does pay careful attention to their looks. And as their leader, Souji will make sure this aspect is also incorporated into their training regime. With his research skills and some help, he was sure he can work out a way to raise everyone’s morale.

_It’s our turns._  
_Me first! MEEEE!!!_  
_How should we do it? Starting from which aspect?_

First off, credit to Mara and its suggestion to raise self confidence; bare yourself to others, soul and body. Do not be afraid to let others see your flaws. 

_Whaaatttt?! Why is he first?_  
_......_  
_Damn._

_May I continue the story?_

_Oh! Sorry!(In unison)_

Throwing in the towels (literally), he has everyone changed into bath towels.

_*whistle*_

It also helps combat the steam and heat of the steamhouse dungeon they are going to train in. 

_Might as well strip to nothing, right?_

_*glare*_

_Yes, sir! *cower*_

At the end of the session, Souji is not sure how much it raises confidence but it positively helped with dexterity, to hit accurately in the most limited movement. Chie even jogged over to tell Souji the training method worked in improving her precision. It helped everyone somewhat with a few hiccups like Kanji squatting down facefront before the girls, causing a commotion. Well, except Yosuke, who is constantly glaring at Souji or is too busy pulling the towel that the brunette has Jiraiya handles everything.

Each chance he has to speak with the brunette, Yosuke will be grumbling it is sexual harassment or more complaints. Last attempt ended with Yosuke running off when Souji was summoning Mara as Yosuke demanded to complain to the HR department for the dress code.

Watching the dissipating form of Yosuke into the thick steam, Souji sighs at the second in command’s reluctance while in the corner of his eyes, he sees Kanji bending down a second time, evoking a train of yelling from the girls. 

_I told you Mara’s won’t work._  
_When?_  
_I didn’t?_  
_No._  
_Whatever. But those legs….Nice, Mara._  
_Thank you._

_.........................._

Somewhere in between, he hears Chie shouting she will cut off someone’s junk. At the same moment, Mara coils his tentacles around Teddie and hurls the boy into the bath with the water splashing over anyone that is near. Souji agrees with Yosuke there is a need for a change of dress code. 

_Yes! The s-_

They need to focus on discipline next.

_NO WAY!_

_Quiet. I’m in charge here. Give me sound suggestion and I’ll consider it._  
_*whine*_

Ignoring the protests of his persona, Souji tells himself the need to put more effort in increasing Yosuke’s enthusiasm. Rightaway, there is a roar of excitement among his personas. Izanagi too seems pleased at the decision.

Over the course, Yosuke’s reaction to the different costumes is a mixture. 

His most neutral one is towards the halloween costume where he dressed as a werewolf. Jack Frost is incredibly delighted to see Wolf Yosuke and sweeps down immediately to rub the fake ears. With a huge smile, it hugs Yosuke across the face while rubbing its face against Yosuke’s cheeks. Throughout the session, if it is not bobbling around Yosuke, it is resting on the brunette’s shoulder while singing a lullaby.

_Aw~_  
_So cute! I want one too!_  
_Make Kanji make it._

_A chibi wolf Yosuke does sound nice._

Next they tried out the swimsuits. Souji is positive Yosuke will bleam happily at the idea but he is surprised Yosuke only sneaks a few glances at Rise here and there. Most of the time, Yosuke is more concerned with the safety of the juniors. He meant to spike enthusiasm in Yosuke but the only ones motivated are his own.

_That’s Yosuke for you._  
_Ah! Eye candies!_  
_I guess it’s my turn now._

_Go ahead, Izanagi._

Souji expects Izanagi to be the most serious and mature, only to be betrayed by his true self. Standing before him is Yosuke in the school pageant skirt, the last thread of the skirt resting a good distance above the knees. The usually expressionless teen can feel the heat rising up his cheeks as he stares at...eh...

_You’re the man, Izanagi!_

Unsure of what to say, Souji took in the sight in awkward silence as the other shifts his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. This is why he did not make Yosuke wear the towel again. Hi-his th-ig-!!

_Oh god, he’s going into shock._  
_I think they still need some push. Go, Izanagi._  
_On it._

Taking over the body in its blank out state, Izanagi reaches out for the brunette, who is startled by Souji’s eyes turning yellow. Pulling Yosuke, Izanagi leans in for the prize. They only separate after Yosuke recovers and kicks ‘Souji’. Leaving the team to gawk at Souji, Yosuke dashes for the exit. 

_MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!_

_YOU LOTS!_

_Come on!_  
_Face it. You’ve a fetish for thighs._  
_You should talk to him._

_I KNOW! DAMN IT!_

Cancelling the training and dismissing the team, Souji makes his way out of television and heads for the nearest restroom in search of Yosuke. There are some things he needs to tell the brunette. Starting from ‘YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL BODY?’ …..Alright, you guys win.

‘Yosuke, your body is mine.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trolling. Comedy is so hard to write.
> 
> Everyone, thank you for reading. I'm sorry for the bad writing and I can't proof read. If anyone can tell me how to improve, I'll be very grateful.


End file.
